Ben 10: Alien Unleashed Episodes (the ones from my dream on iPad)
Season 1 #Terrorising #Escape from Mind Bended #The Vampiric of Vampfire Attack #Stolting #Uprising #Reign of the Dark Phoenix: Part 1 #Reign of the Dark Phoenix: Part 2 #Ghostfreak Reigning #The Battle of Beyond #Uprage #Darkrising of Shadow Ben #Evolution at Dark Ben and the Revolution #Vendetta #Repowered of the Zs'Skayr #Powerising #The Battle of Beyond and the Battle of Evil Vilgax #Ultimate Force of Supreme Evil Vilgax Attack #Return of Evil Vilgax: Part 1 #Return of Evil Vilgax: Part 2 #Return of Evil Vilgax: Part 3 #Return of Evil Vilgax: Part 4 Season 2 #Terrors #The Battle of Evil Starro: Part 1 #The Battle of Evil Starro: Part 2 #Ultimate The Revenge and the Rise of Ultimate Fusion Warrior #The Battle Begins #Will Gerar Attack #The Battle and the Revenge of Retre #Show Up Defeat #Leaving A Now #Brenna 10: Alien Unleashed #The Secret of Evil Gerar #Reformed of the Evil #The Battle Attack Season 3 #The Rise of the Sasuke #Rise of Evil Down #Darkness See also: Season 3 Reboot 'Season 1' *Frieza-The Cold Tyrant *Perfection *The Battle of Cell Jr *Recoome Unleashed *Alternate of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed *Insect Underground *The Power Down *Cell in the Storm *The Underground Attack of Alien Invasion *All-Out Four Way Noah Clash! (crossover of Noah 10) *Mystery Alien Unleashed *Inside *Hail the Tornado Tyrant *The Real End of Cell *Absolute Attack: Part 1 *Absolute Attack: Part 2 'Season 2' *Axis of Power: Part 1 *Axis of Power: Part 2 *Invasion of Alien at Evil Cell Power *Switched...Again *Go Hide of Zs'Skayr into Ghostfreak *The Attack and Power of Evil Ghostfreak: Part 1 *The Attack and Power of Evil Ghostfreak: Part 2 *The Attack and Power of Evil Ghostfreak: Part 3 *Power Fall Down *Basic Power *The Sentient Ultimate Problem *Evil Zs'Skayr Attack *The Real of Ra'ad Own is Risk *Opposite Down *Haywire Anything *The Revenge of Evil Zs'Skayr: Part 1 *The Revenge of Evil Zs'Skayr: Part 2 *Vengeance of Evil Tetrax *Ultimate Power: Part 1 *Ultimate Power: Part 2 *Ultimate Power: Part 3 'Season 3' *These Are of Viva ELITE Force *Evil Eon's Returns *Gax and Power of Vilgax *The Power Problem *Power of Revelation *Attacking of Restanssice *The Force of Attack Evil Zs'Skayr *The Revolution of Evil Darkstar *Ultimatrix's Clones: Part 1 *Ultimatrix's Clones: Part 2 *Evolution at Captain Atom *Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray (crossover of Ben 10) *Generator Attack of Problem *Double or Gwen's Friends: Part 1 *Double or Gwen's Friends: Part 2 *All or Nothing: Part 1 *All or Nothing: Part 2 'Season 4' *Gizmo Maniac *Double or Nothing *The Power of Ultimate Gizmo: Part 1 *The Power of Ultimate Gizmo: Part 2 *Hathor Conquest *Revolution of Ultimate Gizmo Attack *The Battle for Animosian *Revolution at Trick and the From Power *Other *The Revenge of the Ultimate Gizmo Attack *When The Exono *The Trial *Hathor Power of Conquest *The Ultimate Power of Ultimate Gizmo: Part 1 *The Ultimate Power of Ultimate Gizmo: Part 2 *The Ultimate Power of Ultimate Gizmo: Part 3 *Hail the Exono Tryant *Revolution at the Exono Tryant *The Power of Alpha: Part 1 (Reboot) *The Power of Alpha: Part 2 (Reboot) 'Season 5' *All Episodes Confirmed